gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
GURPS Infinite Worlds - IST
GURPS ''Infinite Worlds: I.S.T. is a small 3 page free PDF by Steve Kenson and Kenneth Hite for GURPS 4th Edition. GURPS International Super Teams was a 3rd Edition setting that the 3rd Edition of GURPS Supers drew it's sample characters from. Including Flamin' Jane. This reality has a "near twin" known as Krypton-1 which is (or perhaps was) accessible by Centrum. Resources Lost Secrets of the IST World, by Robert M. Schroeck The IST World in the 1990s, by Robert M. Schroeck Unofficial 4e statistics for official IST characters, by Chris Davies * Argurous Astraph * Le Fantome d'Orleans * Al-Kadhr * Witchwind * Black Pearl * The Void * Doctor Radiation IST in the Infinite Worlds, by Chris Davies, Robert M. Schroeck, and others - A mix of unofficial and rejected material Characters Captain Archetype Race: Human (Super) Age: 32 Points: 846 (Super) + 351 (Normal) = 1197/1200 Description: An attractive looking man with blond hair and bulging muscles. He flies around in a spandex super suit righting wrongs and fighting evil doers. He maxes out many I-Scale abilities including ST and Damage Resistance, and has no D-Scale abilities. In other words, he is a human sized brick. History: He is an accountant by day, and crime fighter when needed. ST 29/90* HP 29 / 29 Basic Lift 168 lbs or 1620 lbs DX 14 Will 20* Basic Speed 7 IQ 12 Per 12 Basic Move 7 (ground) / 224 (max flying) HT 14 FP 14 / 14 Damage 3d/5d+2 or 10d/12d Advantages Super: Damage Reduction 1/10 (Super,-10%) 135 DR 50 (Super, -10%) 225 Nictitating Membrane 15 (Super,-10%) 14 Flight (Super, -10%) 36 Enhanced Move 4 (Flying*16; Super, -10%) 72 Regeneration (Slow; Super,-10%) 9 Resistant to Metabolic Hazards (+8; Super, -10%) 14 Temperature Tolerance 10 (Super, -10%) 9 *ST +9/+70 (Super, -10%; Super-Effort, +300%) 351 *Will 20 (Super, -10%) 23 Perks: Skintight 1; Supersuit 1; Striking Surface 1 Not-Super: *ST +10 (Not-super) 100 *Will +3 (Not-super) 50 Appearance (Attractive) 4 Very Fit 15 Disadvantages Code of Honor (Comics Code, Supers p.31) -15 Sense of Duty (All of Humanity) -15 Honesty (12) -10 Selfless (12) -5 Skills Accounting IQ/H 2 11 Brawling DX/E 4 16 Flying HT/A 8 16 Aerobatics DX/H 8 15 Techniques Human Missile H 4 Aerobatics-0 Can change crushing into piercing++ when slamming. Equipment $20000 Notes Flying Slam: His largest damage attack is done by flying himself into things at high speed. It takes 16 turns to get up to full speed, accelerating at 14 yards per second per second. At his maximum speed he can do 65d damage to himself and the thing he collides with. This is an average of about 230 points of damage. After armor, he would take 180, and then reduce that to 18 after damage reduction (1/10). This would not kill him or knock him unconscious, but it could be a major wound. Power Punch: Normally he does 3d+3 cr with a punch (Brawling gives +1 / die, and Striking Surface make a punch thrust cr). When using Super-effort, he can punch for 12d+3 cr damage. That’s 45 damage on average, or enough to easily one punch a car so it is inoperable. Damage he can take: A tank round does 6d*25(10) (Average of 525 damage). This would blow past his DR and do 52 damage to him after armor, resulting in taking him to -23 HP (and no HT roll to survive). See also * GURPS Powers * GURPS Robin Hood (page 76) External Links * GURPS Infinite Worlds: I.S.T. on e23 Category:Supers Category:Reality Classification Category:Infinite Worlds Category:Quantum 3